


Snow and Frost

by RecedingSerenity



Series: Detroit: Become Shipped [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gavin doesn’t see the point, M/M, Nines is a little shit at the end, Nines likes snow, Reed900 is killing me slowly, and it’s worth it, but then he does, frost art, i should have been sleeping when I wrote this, two idiots in love, watching snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecedingSerenity/pseuds/RecedingSerenity
Summary: Snow and frost are a beautiful thing. Sometimes you just need the right people to watch it all with.





	Snow and Frost

**Author's Note:**

> More Reed900, help, they're taking over my life

Cool blue eyes watched with a new, foreign fascination as small particles of snow fell in a lofty fashion, coating the streets, sidewalks, window ledges, grass, anything and everything. The android held out his hand with the intention to catch one of the flakes, only for a pane of glass to stop him from doing so. So instead, he simply pressed the palm of his hand lightly against the window in front of him.

The RK900 didn't even jump as he felt familiar arms slowly snaking around his waist. In fact, he smiled slightly, briefly shifting his gaze to look at his detective in the barely-there reflection of the window before reverting his attention to the snowflakes.

"What're you looking at?" Came a surprisingly soft voice. Or it would've been surprising to anyone else if they were to hear. But to Nines? It wasn't surprising. Gavin almost always spoke in tones like that when they were alone together. Probably Gavin's way of conveying that he wasn't a complete asshole all of the time, and that he really did love this piece of plastic entrapped in his light embrace.

"The snow," was the response that the android let slip from his lips, his voice akin to the tone and volume Gavin used. "It's enthralling to watch..."

Gavin couldn't help but roll his eyes at the needless use of extravagant vocabulary, but didn't comment on it. Instead, he just raised an eyebrow, adjusting his chin on his android's shoulder. "You've seen snow before and have never shown any interest in it," he said with a light chuckle, smiling a tad bit more to himself as Nines lowered his hand from the window and placed it instead on Gavin's arm. It was cold, but the detective didn't mind.

"I'm well aware," Nines said, remaining silent for a few short seconds after before continuing softly, "But I'm showing an interest now. Just look, Gavin... Just look." The android gently pulled Gavin's arms away from him, instead just taking his hand and gently pulling him to stand next to him, all the while maintaining his focus on the white particles falling from the sky.

Gavin huffed, but decided to humor his lover, glancing at Nines before looking forward out if his apartment window. "I know, I've seen snow before, and it's..." Gavin's words seemed to kind of die in his throat as he looked, actually looked, at the falling snow. "...Holy crap..."

Gavin had never seen a snowfall like this. Well, he probably has, but has just never really paid that much attention to it. Come on, who would? It's just snow. Another form of precipitation. But this...wow, this was absolutely gorgeous. The flakes floated down peacefully, swaying slowly every which way by the wind currents, and due to the sun's current setting position, the snowflakes caught that fleeting light, resulting in making it look like they were sparkling as they fell. It wasn't just a few flakes here and there, either. No, it was hundreds, thousands, all falling together, yet never colliding until reaching some kind of surface.

The human and the android just stood there, hands still linked, in a blissful silence for what felt like an eternity, but really, it was merely minutes. What broke the silence was the sound a finger against the window, making Gavin turn his head in time to witness Nines outlining the shape of a perfect heart in the corner of the window where some frost had gathered. This made Gavin smile like an idiot.

"You..really like this stuff, huh?" Gavin said, giving Nines' hand a gentle squeeze, his smile refusing to fade.

Nines kept his finger on the window as he looked to the detective, and he let a soft smile of his own grow on his lips, nodding a little. "I find it very aesthetically pleasing, yes, just as I find you the same."

Gavin scrunched up his nose at the wording of the compliment. He was aesthetically pleasing to Nines? "Wh- there's other ways to tell me that I-" the man began, but was cut off by a very cold finger pressing against his neck. Gavin let out the most embarrassing squeak in the whole damn world, nearly jumping a mile, and before he could even process what the hell happened, Nines was quickly retreating, muffling a laugh by biting at his lower lip as he made haste to get away from Gavin.

"Oh, you plastic prick, get over here!" Gavin shouted, immediately bolting after the android with every intention in the world to get some kind of payback.

...Or maybe just some kisses.

Those are good too.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are always open! Feel free to comment any requests you may have!


End file.
